


Kiss Me

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [67]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: Matt's pretty upset that he can't see you. He comes to terms with it.





	Kiss Me

One of the pros of Matt’s world on fire, is that he can ‘see’ in the dark. Of course, it could never replace sight, because he still can’t see anything. It’s more of a knowledge of what’s happening around him. And that’s the best way he can describe what he misses about sight. Mere knowledge of something isn’t the same as seeing it before you.

Before he met you, he’d lay next to whoever he was with for the night, and catalogue their features; try to paint a picture in his head. It only got him so far though. It didn’t bother him too much, he had bigger things to worry about, so he moved on.

Then he met you. Your smell was the first thing that caught his attention. Light, not overwhelming, and amazing. It wasn’t too perfumy or floral, you didn’t smell like you bathed in lemon juice, like most perfumes come off to him. No, this was… different. Different and wonderful. It took him a moment to realize that you were talking to him.

“...I don’t want to sound like an ignorant ass, but you’ve been standing there for a long time.”

“I’m sorry, I got lost in my thoughts for a minute there.” He let out a nervous laugh.

“Oh, okay.” You went to walk away, but his voice stopped you.

“Wait, what were you saying? I didn’t catch the first part.”

“I was asking if you were crossing, and offering my help. If you wanted it.”

“Oh. Thank you.” He stuck out his arm for you to take.

That’s how you met. Then he was his usual charming self, and you agreed to coffee. You were mortified when Matt told you about his senses and how extensive they are.

“You mean I was being an ignorant ass? Why did you even talk to me?”

Matt gave you a little smile and a peck on the temple. “Because you were cute.”

“Oh shut up.” You push him, but he just sways next to you on the sofa and laughs.

“I mean it, though. You didn’t treat me like I was incapable or like a child. That’s what drew me to you.”

You thread your fingers with his, bringing his hand to your lips to press a kiss there. “I’m both lucky and appalled that basic human decency is such a luxury for you.”

-0-

So, here you are a year later. Matt laying next to you in the early morning light, watching you sleep in his own way. You’re lying there, peacefully beside him, your steady breaths making the flames around you flicker in his mind’s eye.

Matt’s always been a snuggly sleeper- it’s driven past partner’s up the wall- so he’s glad that you enjoy the closeness. Having you fall asleep in his arms is something he’ll always be grateful for.

“Matt, what’s up?” You ask as you stir to wakefulness.

“Hmm? Nothing.”

“Come on. Matt; I know that look. You're staring at something with your ears.”

He laughs. “Is that possible?”

“For you it is.”

He smiles. “I was just enjoying the moment, having you here, in my arms. We don’t get these moments often enough.”

You circle your arms tighter around him, resting your forehead on his chest. “I know.”

Matt presses his lips into a smile before he reaches up and takes your face in his hands, tracing your features. As his hands travel your face, his expression turns to one of longing. “I wish I could see you.” He murmurs as his fingers start to trace your lips.

You run your hand down his arm, grasping his wrist, and pressing a kiss to his fingertips.

Matt can’t fight his smile at the quiet gesture. Not that he wants to fight it. No, this is the one place he doesn’t have to fight. You’re the one place he can be himself- his full self, all at once. He doesn’t have to choose between the night and the day. Here, with you, he can live in the dawn and the twilight.

-0-

The next morning, as you’re leaving for work, you run your hands through Matt’s hair. He stirs in the bed and murmurs your name.

“I’m leaving, babe.”

He reaches up, tracing your features. If it means you have to fix your makeup when you get to work, you can't bring yourself to care.

When he gets to your lips you press a kiss to his fingers. “I love you, I’ll see you later.”

He just nods and rolls over, trailing his lipstick covered fingers over his own lips.

Watching your vigilante boyfriend be so soft and open only makes it harder to go to work.

-0-

Matt has told you time after time that you don’t have to wait up for him when he goes out at night. Still, every night he either finds you up reading or curled up in a chair, fatigue winning over before he could get home. Tonight it’s the latter.

Matt had a shit night. His adversary at this point in time beat him within an inch of his life before promising to do the same to his loved ones. Matt knows this villain doesn’t know who Daredevil really is, much less Karen, or Foggy, or you. Still, when he comes home to you sleeping in a chair in the living room, waiting for him to come home, he’s able to breathe a sigh of relief.

Despite feeling like a member of the undead, Matt forces himself to shower. He tries to keep his two lives separate, no matter how much you fight to be a part of both. If this is one less time you have to see him bloody and broken, he’ll count it as a blessing. When he comes out of the shower, you’ve moved to the bed, and you’re sitting up waiting for him.

“Matt, what happened?” You rush to him, getting a better look at his injuries. “We need to call Claire.”

Matt shakes his head. “No, it looks worse than it is.”

You cross your arms. “Tell me, Matt. How would you know how it looks?”

He rolls his eyes. “I’ll be okay. Nothing’s broken, I just need rest. I promise.”

You narrow your eyes at him. “You know Claire’s going to yell at me for listening to you when I call her in the morning, right?”

Matt lets out a breathy laugh. “Or she’s going to yell at you for wasting her time.”

“If you could see yourself you wouldn’t have even thought of that sentence. But I’ve had enough of this conversation. Let’s get to bed.”

He leans in and lands a clumsy kiss above your brow. “Okay.”

As you settle in bed together, a rush of peacefulness washes over Matt. Having you next to him does that. Almost of their own volition, Matt’s hands reach up and cup your face. He smooths his thumbs over your cheekbones before tracing your face, his eyes squinting like he’s actually seeing you. As his fingers trail over your lips, you press a kiss to them.

-0-

And so, it becomes a routine for you. At some point in the day- be it when you wake up, or before you go to bed- Matt will reach for your face, mapping out each curve and new line, before he gets to your lips. And each time he traces his fingers over your lips, you kiss them.

It’s one such quiet moment, on the sofa, after you’ve kissed his hands, that he pulls you close for a real kiss, deep and passionate, on the lips.

“I love you, you know that?”

You smile. “I do, but I’ll never get tired of hearing it.”

It’s his turn to smile. “Good.” He takes in the silence and the closeness you share for a minute before he murmurs your name.

“Yeah?” You squeeze his hand.

He clears his throat. “You know, for a long time, I was pretty upset that I couldn’t see you.”

“You never told me that.” You run your hand along his thigh in a soothing motion.

“I didn’t want you to feel bad for me. Like I’ve told you before. Being blind isn’t that bad, for the most part. There are certain things, though, that I would give anything to see in brilliant technicolor instead of imagining it based on clues. You’re on the top of that list.”

You pull him in for a hug. “I’m glad you feel comfortable talking about this with me now.”

He nods against you before he sits back so you can see him. “I do, I know you don’t pity me. That was one of the hardest things about dating before. Everyone felt bad for me or treated me like I was made of glass. I hated it.” He pauses. “That’s not the point, though.”

“It’s not?”

He shakes his head. “I guess I’m trying to tell you that as much as I wish I could see you, I’m starting to think that it’s not so bad that I can’t. We have this special thing, that’s ours. I get to feel your face, and every time I trace your lips, you kiss me. If I could see you, that routine never would’ve developed, and it’s so special to me.” He pauses. “I just wanted you to know how much it means to me.”

You smile, taking his hand and bringing it to your lips where you press a soft kiss to his knuckles. “I love it too, Matt.”


End file.
